Must Protect
by KheyliLoveNeverDies
Summary: After Tiger's Voyage. Kelsey's been captured by Lokesh. She will do anything to protect and keep her tiger's safe from Lokesh. what if it means marrying Lokesh? And giving him what he wants most? Will Ren and Kishan save Kelsey before things progress too far for them to do anything? *Not always the best w/ summaries but plz try it. R&R plz :) * Rated T for some strong language use*
1. Must Protect

**This is my first fanfic so pleeeaasssse R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but everything else all goes to Colleen Houck :)**

**Enjoy ;) - Hailie 3**

_**Prolouge**_

" Ren! Kishan," I shouted as more of Lokesh's guards surrounded me. About 50 more surrounding Ren and Kishan while an additional 15 closed in on me. I was summoning my fire power to burn down the guards when a felt a sensation on the back of my neck.

I felt dizzy and started to sway. A guard threw me over his shoulder and walked onto Lokesh's ship. My vision was blurry as spots danced across it. My eyes briefly met Ren's worried ones before my mind succumebed to complete darkness.

_**Chapter 1**_

I woke up lying in a queen sized bed with a black duvet threaded with gold and silver. There was a canopy of black curtains made of silk that I pulled back to reveal the rest of the room. The room was large with end tables and lamps on either side of the bed.

To my right was a door that led to what i assumed was the bathroom. On my left were large wooden doors painted black to match the the bathroom door. I got up and opened the large doors on my left. It was a whole room full of dresses, shoes, and jewlery fit for a queen. As I went a bit deeper I thought, _where are Ren and Kishan? Are they alright? Are they safe? Hurt?_ I found a glass cabinet with gold and silver tiaras decorated with gems that twinkled as bright as the stars. I walked back out and closed the doors.

I turned around to find none other than Lokesh himself. Not wanting to look intimidated, I looked him straight in the eye and crosses my arms over my chest.

"I see you saw the wardrobe. Did you see the tiaras?" I only responded with the snmallest nod. "They are for when I make you my queen." I faltered and let my arms drop to my sides.

"What do want with me, Lokesh? Where are Ren and Kishan?" I tried to keep my voice steady and strong and with luck, it worked.

"No need to worry about your precious tigers, Kelsey," he said with a venemous voice. "Your tiger's are safe. I only want you," he said with a devious smile. He walked towards me and stopped and inch from my face. I tried my best to not flinch back from the evil monster Lokesh is. "You asked what I wanted from you. I'll show you." He grabbed my face in his hands and roughly pulled me towards him. He kissed me roughly and I felt vomit coming up. I bit his lip harshly and saw blood flowing down his chin as he pulled back. He growled and smacked me so hard that landed in a heap on the black carpet. He kneeled down next to me and said, "You won't _ever_ do that again."

I tried real hard for tears not to come out, but the stinging in on my left cheek was too much to endure. I could taste the mettalic copper of blood in my mouth. " This is you getting special treatment. I suggest that you don't abuse the privelage or else you'll end up in a dark, cold cell where that slap will feel like a pat on the head, you son of a bitch. Understand?" He shook me hard as he said this and got into my face. I gulped and nodded my head.

"Why am I getting special treatment? What do you want from me," I asked in a slightly shaky whispher.

He stood up and pulled me with him. He pushed me so that I sat on the edge of the bed and he sat next to me. I scooched as far away as I could but only got to the headboard. Lokesh made the same move but sat in front of me. "You are getting special treatment, because you are going to give me want. You are going to become my queen and bear me an heir."

"You want to marry you and give you a son? Why me," I asked with a bit more cofidence than I had 30 seconds ago.

"With your strong and fiery nature, you are bound to bear me a son that is strong, smart, confident, and loyal to me. I prefer to start this right away."

This was a lot to take in. By right away, does he mean tonight, tomorrow, this week? I hadn't realized I voiced my thoughts until he said, "I'd rather start tonight shortly after dinner. No matter what, even if you procrastinate, this will be done tonight. We will simply be wed tomorrow. I will finish arranging things early tomorrow morning, while you choose your wedding dress." He smiled and laughed and evil, maniacle laugh. He leaned over and rand his fingertips down my the side of my face. I turned my face away. Lokesh wasn't to pleased by my defiance as he jerked my face to meet his and said, "You will _never_ defy me. Understood?" I nodded not wanting to be slapped again in the fear of my jaw breaking.

Lokesh leaned over and kissed me roughly, moaning into my mouth. My cheek still hurt to try anything. Lokesh kissed down my neck and moved my t-shirt sleeve out of the way on continued down to my shoulder. He trailed back up and kissed me once more. "Defy me again, and your tiger's will be dead before you can so much as blink an eye." I knew I couldn't, no, wouldn't do anything to displease Lokesh. Ren and Kishan were so important to me. I loved them so much. I had to protect them. If that meant marrying Lokesh and giving him an heir all to keep my tiger's safe, I would do it. I can't let them suffer from my mistakes. I nodded once more to Lokesh as he stood up. As he was walking out the door he said, "Dinner is in a half hour. Get cleaned up and dress nice." He laughed and closed the door. I could hear his lughter fade as he walked further away.

There was one thing I thought before getting ready, _I MUST protect my tiger's._

**Should I go on? Plz reveiw and let me know.**

**-Hailie 3**


	2. Learn To Love

**For all the chpaters, it will be in Kelsey's POV, but if not it will be marked.**

**Here it is! Chapter 2 of Must Protect.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but everything else goes to Colleen Houck**

**Enjoy- Hailie 3**

I woke up the next morning with someone spooning me from behind. I could feel him steadily breathing down my neck in his sleep. I felt feeling groggy and sore. I was sore all over this place. And by all over, I mean all over. I remembered everything from last night. I remembered going to have dinner with him. And then thinking that my tiger's would save me. I thought that all throughout the night. But they didn't. I had deadfully gone to bed with Lokesh and let him have his way with me.

I never thought that my first time would be to pretect someone else. Or with someone I didn't love. I had wanted my first time to be special. I had wanted to find the man I wanted to be with the rest of my life, get married, and then show my newly-wed husband how much I really loved him. To finally give myself to him completely. But all those dreams shattered last night.

I lay there in bed not wanting to disturb Lokesh. Especially with his powers and temper. Normally, I would fight back but my weapons were nowhere to be found or seen. Ren and Kishan must have them. And my fire power won't work. I don't know why, but it made things that much more complicated.

In 24 hours, I had been kidnapped, had dinner with a monster, been raped, and now, I will be married today. So much has happened in 24 hours that's it's unbeleivable. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had never met Ren. If I had worked at the circus for my week and then continued on with my life... _Don't think that,_ I chastised myself. _Ren and Kishan and Kadam and Nilima are some of the best things that have happened. They've brought adventure and love. Ren and Kishan will be here anytime soon to save you and bring you back home-_ I was cut off by my own thoughts by Lokesh. He was kissing down my neck to my shoulder, and all the way back up to my jawline. I stayed sill and stared at the wall, still scarred from last night.

"Did you sleep well my pet," Lokesh huskily whisphered in my ear. He continued to kiss me up and down from my jawline to my shoulder.

"Like a baby," I said in a distant voice. Lokesh responded with none other than, "Let's hope that we made one after last night's vigorous session." He chuckled. He got up and put on a black silk robe and handed me a red one. "Get up my pet. We have preparations to make for our wedding. Get ready and meet me for breakfeast." He pushed me out of the room and into mine, which so happend to be across the hall.

After breakfeast and a long discussion of finishing touches for the wedding, I was in my room putting on my wedding dress. It was a deep blood-red that went down to the floor and flowed out. It hugged my body and gave me nice curves. The top was embroided with black lace with a sweetheart neckline. It showed a bit too much of my boobs and figures since Lokesh designed it himself. He had hired a make-up and hiar artist to do the finishing touches. My hair was curled, small pieces pulled back with diamond encrusted clips, and flowed down my back. I olny had on black eyeshadow, mascara, and blood-red lipstick. The red stood out with my pale complexion. To top it off I had on a gold tiara adored with rubies and diamonds.

When it was time, it was just me, Lokesh, and the priest. Throughtout the whole wedding I kept hoping and praying that my tiger's would rush in, say the object, and save me. But they didn't, and all too soon, I was now Lokesh's wife and queen. He whisphered in my ear that if I didn't make this look realistic, he's choke the life out of me and send an army plus himself to murder Ren and Kishan. After the priest unfortunately called us husband and wife, he kissed me and I reluctantly kissed him back.

Lokesh dismissed the priest and took me to our marriage bed where he would "make love" to me once again.

_**1 Month Later...**_

It had been one month. One month since I was kidnapped. One month since I became Lokesh's wife and queen. And one month since I became pregnant with Lokesh's child. It has also been one week since I have given up on Ren and Kishan.

If they have not found me yet, even when I have the tracking device in my arm, then they aren't coming for me. I thought they might have been hurt at first but no. Lokesh gave me pictures with dates and times of the pictures being taken in the corner. They were fine. Not harmed at all. I knew that trusting people again and letting them in would all blow up in my face. I never should have trusted and loved them. It was all a huge mistake.

I had learned to trust Lokesh on most things. He may kill innocent people, which is terrible don't get me wrong, but he is loyal. He is loyal and fully dedicated to loving me and this child. Lokesh may kidnap and torture people, but not all of them are innocent. I found myself often comparing Ren and Kishan to Lokesh. Lokesh loved me, Ren and Kishan do not. Lokesh loved our unborn child. Ren and Kishan would call it a monster and try to destroy our baby. Lokesh didn't cringe at my touch or disappear. Ren would cringe at my touch sometimes and both men would disappear for no reason. Lokesh is determined to maked the best out of out child's life. Ren and Kishan would try to end our baby's life.

Lokesh and I's life together now revolved around our baby. I had learned to grow to love Lokesh over time. His commitment to me and out baby showed that he is not a monster. Monsters and completely evil people, can't love. But Lokesh can love. His intentions are always meant to be good at first. But if people get in his way and fight him, he fights back. He defends himself. I never wanted to leave Lokesh's side, nor did he.

I know that Lokesh wants a son for his heir. And I have a very good feeling that our baby is a he. We won't know for until tomorrow for sure. He is bringing in a talisman/potion maker to cast a spell to read our baby's future. I can't wait to see and hold our baby. Sadly, it's 8 more months, but I'm positive that the wait will be worthwhile.


	3. Something Blue

**Here we are! Chapter 3 :)**

**And a special thanks to **_**Lilypie**_** for your reveiw! Much appreciated!**

***Notice* I will have a poll at the end that I need your guys's help with.**

**Here is Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Kelsey's future baby, but everything else goes to Colleen Houck**

**Enjoy- Hailie 3**

Lokesh brought in the talisman/ potion maker today. The talisman cast a spell on both me and Lokesh and images were displayed to us in a crystal ball. We saw me and our beautiful baby boy taking a stroll in the garden. Lokesh rocking are baby boy to sleep. Lokesh and I carrying our baby boy (now two years old) out for ice cream. Lokesh teaching our boy survival skills and hand-to-hand combat. Me teaching our boy how to read, write, and do math. Seeing these images with Lokesh made me the happiest person ever. Lokesh was grinning like a Chesire cat and kissed me hungrily and dismissed the talisman.

When Lokesh pulled back from kissing me I said, "I love you." It was the first time I had actually told Lokesh this. He looked at me at shock, then hunger and lust. "I love you too my pet." He took my hand and led me to our bedroom to make love to me.

After Lokesh and I made love, we lied in bed. Lokesh lied on his back while I curled up against his strong, muscular chest. I truly loved Lokesh. I didn't care if he killed people. Not all of them were innocent. Lokesh also had many enemies who'd love to overthrow and strip him of his power that he's worked so hard to gain. On top of that, his enemies would love to kill me and mainly but most importantly, our baby boy. NO ONE, will ever harm our baby. Lokesh has had to add on to security. He's bringing in more protection tomorrow. By then, the level of security will have doubled.

As we lay there, I asked Lokesh, "What do you think about names? For our baby." He laughed. I felt the vibrations of his laughter as I turned a bit more towards him. I rested my hands and chin on his chest and looked up at him. "It's a bit early for baby names isn't it, my queen." I smiled. I loved it when he called me his queen. It made me feel special and important.

"I don't know. We already know it's a boy. We could make a list of names we both like and then narrow it down to, say, our top three. Or we could take our top favorites and see which one suits him best when we see him in person. Whatever you want to do, my king."

"Hmm. We shall make a list then. We'll see how it goes about from there. Now, where were we..." He trailed off as we began to kiss hungrily and passionately. He rolled on top of me, but knew not to put all his weight on me to not harm the baby. We were about to go for round two when someone knocked our bedroom door and walked in uninvited. This did not please my husband at all. He growled and sat up so he blocked the guard's view of me. Lokesh was so possesive sometimes. It was adorable and kind of a turn on. "What is so important that you had to come into my chambers uninvited and disturbed me and my queen?" The guy looked scared as hell. He turned a bit pale and stuttered a bit. "S-Sorry your highness. But there seems to be an extra force at the front gates. Guards have spotted two Indi men. Very tan complexion with black hair. Also, some Asian features were noticed. They both wore medallions the looked similar to the two you have. They are very strong and have already taken out a fourth of our security team. Shall we wait for further instructions or surround them and tranquilize them your majesty?" I knew these men. Ren and Kishan.

There was a time where I would have done anything to save them and be with them. But that's changed. They are not as loyal, loving, and dedicated to me as Lokesh is. Lokesh loves our son already. But Ren and Kishan would try to destroy both Lokesh and our son. That was not going to happen. Not if I could help. "It's the Rajaram princes my king. They are here to steal me from you. They want to kill you. And once they learn that I am pregnant with your child, they will try to kill him too." I was a bit in panick mode. They couldn't just come and swoop in whenever they feel like it and meddle in my life. It wasn't nice.

"They won't get to you my pet," he crooned. He stroked my cheek. He turned to face the guard once more. "Gather every soilder and surround them. Tranquilize them as soon as you get aim. Make sure that each of you has a tranquilizer gun. Once they are tranquilized, bring them to the dungeons and send fifteen guards for now. Go!" The guard ran out as Lokesh turned to me once more. "They won't get anywhere near you or our baby. So much as think about you, I will torture them. You are mine! No one else's." He kissed me. It was rough yet passionate. It was animalistic. To soon, he had to get dressed and make sure the guards captured them. I got up and put on a strapless black dress, threaded with gold. I had a maid put my hair braided and adored with gold chains with jewels, like they did in the middle ages. I pulled down a few pieces to frame my face to complete the look. I wore gold bracelets that ran all the way up my arms. I put in diamond earrings and wore a golden pendent necklace, that was a wedding gift from Lokesh. And finally, last but not least, my look was topped off with my gold tiara. It had intricate designs that made it look like golden vines were growing, with flowers made out of rubies, to form a crown on my head. It was one of my favorites.

This had taken me three hours. My hair, let alone, took 2 hours. Lokesh was still not back. I got up and decided to look for him. I wandered about the halls and finally saw him. He was peering inside the dungeon window. I came up and hugged him from behind. "I see you have caught them, my love." He laughed and turned to me. He kissed me and it was blissful. "Shall we go inside and find out what there intentions are? Besides, we never got a congradulations on our wedding and baby from them." I smiled and nodded my head. "We shall." He linked my arm with his and opened the door.

There, on the floor in cages, were Ren and Kishan. The two that betrayed me. The two that tricked me into falling for them. They kept me so long for the one I'm truly to be destined with. Lokesh. My strong, handsome, and possesive husband. They looked up at our entrance and growled. "Hello boys. And what brings you here on this fine day?" Ren was furious with Lokesh, given that Lokesh had torchered him. But I don't care. Ren diserved it after all that he's done to me. And he wants to kill my king.

"There's _nothing_ lovely about this day, Lokesh! Kelsey has nothing to do with this! Let her go!" Lokesh laughed upon this.

"Oh? But she has everything to do with this. Go on, my pet. Why don't you tell them the good news?"

I smiled at him and turned to the tiger princes. "My husband has good intentions. He is a great man." Ren and Kishan were in outrage and utter shock.

"Kelsey? What is wrong with you? You don't love Lokesh. He is a monster, a murderer, evil! Is he tricking you-" I cut Kishan off.

I yelled at him in a rage of anger, "Lokesh is a great man! Much better than you two! My husband is loyal, loving, passionate, dedicated, and strong! None of the qualities you bared when you tricked me into thinking that I could love any of you!"

"Now, now my pet. Let us go dine and leave these two to digest our marriage." We turned to leave, but Lokesh looked back and said, "You should have brought something blue. It's a boy." He laughed and I giggled. We walked away leaving behind two very stunned tigers and went to dine before bed. We were to discuss baby names tomorrow. When we went to our chambers for bed, we continued right where we left off. And it was wonderful.

**Hey guys. I need help for boy names. Your opinions are important and appreciated so reveiw or PM me on what you think of names. :)**

**Please reveiw- Hailie 3**


	4. Like There's No Tomorrow

**Sorry guys. I know it's been a while since I've updated. I just started my freshman year and I go back and forth between my parents' houses. Doesn't help when my mom has no internet. But I will try to update whenever I can. I appreciated those who have reveiwed. I know I have viewers but you guys don't reveiw! Plz reveiw! The more the reveiws the more motivated I get and write more ;) So, reveiw please!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Everything else belongs to Colleen Houck!**

**And on with the show... Chapter 4!**

**Enjoy- Hailie 3**

I woke up next to Lokesh as usual, and we began our blissful morning with some activities that required a lot of energy and love. After, Lokesh and I got dressed to go get some breakfeast. He had on his usual cutom tailored suit. This one was black with blood red cuffs, tie, and a golen button-up shirt underneath.

I had on a long golden dress that hugged my curves and flowed out around me elegantly. I wore gold cufflets with rubies, danglie earrings made of rubies, and golden chains around my neck. I left my hair flowing down my back. It was now to my waist, soft brown curls. The ones Lokesh loved to get his hands tangled and lost in. I went with a simple look, only some golden eyeshadow and cherry lipstick.

Lokesh linked his arm with mine and we walked arm-in-arm to the dining room. Lokesh led me to my chair and sat me down. He kissed my hand and went to sit in his chair at the other end of the table. Shortly after we were served, twenty guards came in with a very scruffed-up looking Ren and Kishan.

"And what is the meaning of this? Twice in two days my queen and I have been interupted during our PRIVATE sessions in our PRIVATE chambers. What is so imprtant that must disturb our dining?"

The guardian at the head of the group spoke up. "We apologize my liege. But it seems as if these two did not come alone. There are two other just outside of the ground's perimeter. We've overheard them talking and have identified the people as a Mr. Kadam and Nilima. What would you like to do, sir?"

Lokesh paused for a moment to think. While he thought I caught Ren and Kishan staring at me. I stared back. We stayed like that for several moments. I glared at them and protecteviely and instinctively put a hand over my very small bump. Kishan was now staring at me with longing and sadness in his eyes. I didn't like it. Ren had averted his eyes from mine to look where my hand rested and my belly. He glared at it. I could tell that he was furious that this was Lokesh's baby. I knew they'd think our baby was a monster. Next thing I know he'll have escaped the guards and try to kill Lokesh and our baby while we sleep.

As if Lokesh could sense my distress, he came to stand where I sat and put his warm, reassuring hands on my shoulders. "Retrieve them. And bring them here. I want them here in a half hourl. Nothing more, nothing less. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord." The guards bowed and started to walk out. "But first," they halted, "I want to talk to Dhiren and Kishan. I want four of you to hold them. And six more outside the door." They obeyed while Lokesh rubbed my shoulders. I relaxed into his hands and relished in the comfort.

Of course, the first thing said when everyone was out of the room was, "What have you dont, Lokesh?" From none other than Ren himself.

Lokesh chuckled. "Me? What have I done? Well, let's see. In the past month, I've married my loving Queen, captured you two, your precious Kadam and the servent girl, but most of all, I have impregnated my pet here. We have our precious son on the way. I'd say I've been doing queit successful lately, don't you think?"

Ren and Kishan growled. I glared at them once more. Kishan looked at me in disgust and said, "What is wrong with you Kelsey? He doesn't love you! He's just using you to get an heir-" I cut him off right there.

"Shut up," I hissed. "Lokesh loves me and our son! All you want to do is destroy them both! Well, you'll never touch us. Over my dead-"

"Now, now, my pet." Lokesh rubbed a bit further down, rubbing my arms. "They lie to get a reaction out of you. They want to trick you again. They want you to think that you love them and not me or our unborn son. You musn't let them do that." He gently motioned for me to stand up. He looked from the tiger's, to me, and adressed the tiger's once more. He grinned like a Chesire cat and said, "You don't think I love my queen? I-" Lokesh was cut off by two more cards coming in with Kadam and Nilima. He dismissed all the guards in the room. That left us with me and Lokesh, the tigers, Kadam, and Nilima.

"Hello again, Annakin. Long time, no see. I can see that old age has finally taken its toll. How... dreadful." Lokesh laughed on the last sentence and I giggled with him.

"Miss Kelsey. What is the meaning of this? Surely, now that we are here, you can step away from this awful monster that calls himself a man." I growled at him.

Lokesh tutted. "Now, now, my friends. What don't you understand? My queen has already told you what she wants. That just so happens to be me and our son." Mr. Kadam and Nilima were shocked to hear this for the first time. Good. "We could always do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Mr. Kadam spoke. "Let her go, Lokesh. She doesn't want you. You're holding her against her will. Let her go!"

Lokesh laughed and I smiled. "Really? I'll show you what she wants. Maybe a visual will be more helpful." Before anyone could protest, Lokesh grabbed me and mashed his lips with mine. Or lips molded together to become one and in sync. I sighed in ecstasy as the kiss became more intense. A kiss that was so exotic that nobody should ever see. But all too soon, Lokesh broke the kiss. I was breathing heavily and smiling like an idiot. When I looked over, Ren and Kishan looked absolutely furious. Kadam and Nilima just stood there in pure shock.

Lokesh and I moved towards the doors. Lokesh halted us and said, "If you'll excuse us, we have some important things to do and discuss." He laughed and I ran with him down the hall giggling uncontrollably.

After some personal needs that needed some attending to, we stayed in bed together, cuddling. We had a notepad and a pencil and were now brainstorming names. So far, Lokesh and I's top three are _Alexander, Li-liang, _and_ Sheng Li._ All meaning strong and victorious people. When he's born, Lokesh will decide which name suits our son best. I can't wait till our son is born.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. I read and looked at more baby stuff for the rest of the day while Lokesh attended to some buisness. At the end of the day, Lokesh and I were spooning, trying to get a good night's sleep after a long day.

We awoke in the middle of the night by some ruckus outside our door. Lokesh grabbed our robes and we put them on. We ran into our giant closet where behind the shoe shelf, was a passage way that was put there for emergencies like this. We had just punched in the code and opened it when the closet doors were knocked down. Ren, Kishan, Kadam, and Nilima stood there looking fierce. The room erupted with loud roars coming from the two tigers. Lokesh quickly squeezed into the passage way. We had just barely closed the door before they could get to us. But not before I felt a sting on my arm. I ignored that and ran with Lokesh.

At the end of the first tunnel, he punched in another code and we shut the iron doors behind us. We ran and ran through tunnel after tunnel until we made it to the safe room. When we were finally in, Lokesh sat me down and inspected me. He growled. "You're bleeding." He grabbed some medical supplies and clean and bandaged my wound. After he was done, we kissed and I held onto him for dear life.

"I will kill them all for hurting you. They could have killed you. And they could have harmed our son. Do you two feel okay? Does anything feel wrong? Does anything hurt? Please tell me that you are okay my pet."

I kissed him hard and rough. I kissed with such love and intensity it overwhelmed the air around us. "We're fine." I smiled "I'm fine as long as I'm with you. I love you."

"As I love you." We kissed and kissed like there was no tomorrow. "You need to rest Kelsey. It's not good for you or the baby." He laid down on a large cot and pulled me with him. I cuddled into his chest and breathed in his scent. He pulled up several blanket around us, adjusted the pillows for us, and blew out the candle we had to use for light. "Sweet dreams, my pet. I shall be here when you wake." I wrapped my one arm around his muscular body, while the other reached up to twine in his silky, black hair. "Goodnight, my king."

I eventually difted off into sleep, and this time, I didn't worry about Lokesh or our baby being murdered by those dreadful tigers.


End file.
